stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)
You may also be looking for the fan-fiction [[Star Trek: Unity crossover|''Star Trek: Unity crossover]]. Star Trek: Unity is a long running, non-profit, live-action fan film series created by students at Applemore Technology College of the United Kingdom in 2005. Working for almost three years, they have produced fifteen 15-40 minute episodes, and are now continuing into their third season, which started being released in October 2007. The series is based around the adventures of the young crew first assigned to Unity One Starbase, a space station at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, and later aboard the USS Odyssey-A, all about five years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis. Unity One and the Odyssey are commanded by Captain Puto and Captain Lewis, who are honourable and ethical Starfleet officers, but a little unorthodox and rogue in their methods. Unity is a Star Trek series, but incorporates some elements of other science fiction to give a wider universe to work from. Characters Throughout the series, Unity has had a large change in it's cast with different characters and personalities. Puto and Lewis are the only characters to last the entire series. Original characters *'Captain Puto' - Commanding Officer (Played by Ian Pidgley) *'Captain Lewis' - Commanding Officer (Played by Luke Sutton) *'Lieutenant Commander Prax' - Junior Tactical Officer (Played by Max Stafford) #1 to #11 *'Commander Tina Nuttol' - Unity Medic (Played by Becki Florence) #1 to #7 *'Jimb'a' - Rakelli Turncoat (Played by Adam Best) #1 to #7 New characters during Season One *'Commander Robert Whitfield' - Heavy Weapons Specialist (Played by Daniel White) #3 to #9 *'Commander Samuel Hawkins' - Chief of station operations, later Commanding officer (Played by Freddie Milner) #5 to #14 New characters during Season Two *'Jono' - No official positon (Played by Thomas Stevens) *'Lieutenant Commander Amanda Wood' - Envoy from Starfleet Command (Played by Lizzie Golding) #8 to #11 *'Captain Claire Hayward' - Fleet Commander from Starfleet Command (Played by Grace Hayward) #8 to #14 *'Captain Rachel Goodwin' - Claire Hayward's assistant (Played by Sophie Goodwin) #8 to #14 *'Captain Lisa Coventry' - Commanding Officer, USS Pentok (Played by Hollie Coventry) #10 to #14 *'Lt. Commander Chelsie Fox' - New recruit (Played by Jen Pidgley) New characters during Season Three *'Ensign Richard Ford' - Archaeologist and historian (Played by Oliver Stevens) Guest Stars *Andras - Iccobar commander (Played by Andy Sutton) in "Ancient Order", "Duel of the Fates" and "Final Order". *Romulan Commander Tabok - Romulan starship commander (Played by Sean Bailey) in "Duel of the Fates". Episode listing There are seven episodes per season, usually consisting of two two-parters and three stand-alone stories, all connected in a story-arc. Season One *'"New Order"' (2005) After defeating the Borg, Captains Puto and Lewis take command of a new base and must deal with the destruction of a freighter by a Klingon Bird of Prey. But the day is only just beginning… *'"New Order, Part Two"' (2005) The “Rakelli” stage an attack on Unity. Puto and Lewis must discover the origin of these people, and visit a suspected Rakelli base. ]] *'"Addiction"' (2005) While on a routine visit to a Federation planet, Captain Puto is captured by a rogue Rakelli hooked on Ecstasy. Lewis must find Puto and Nuttol is forced to treat Prax for drug overdose. *'"Unity Unbound"' (2005) It is Christmas at Unity. But a number of unfortunate events and the unleashing of the flu virus leave only a handful of officers to defend against a Rakelli surveillance operation in the Asteroid field. *'"2005"' (2005) After discovering that the Rakelli are attempting to alter the timeline, Puto and the crew travel to Earth in the year 2005 to stop them. Who is the evil Green Warrior? *'"Out of the Shadows..."' (2005) The Rakelli attack a Romulan shipyard and this proves the last straw for Starfleet who launch an attack on a Rakelli base. Puto and Lewis alone must track the fleeing Rakelli Emperor and realise that the Rakelli are merely pawns in a larger game. *'"Into the Fire"' (2005) They are BACK!!! The Borg attempt to assimilate Unity and Lewis has a very emotional encounter with the Rakelli emperor as the hood of this enemy is finally pulled back. Season Two *'"Ancient Order"' (2006) After defeating a huge Borg armada, Puto and Lewis track the fleeing ships to the Azure nebula. They bring with them an old friend of Lewis’. However, in discovering a planet with ancient ruins, the team trigger an automated defence and invasion program! *'"The Unit"' (2006) While checking the progress of the Rakelli Republic, the crew finds a highly dangerous and intelligent life form that could exterminate millions, which yet could save itself from the edge of pure evil, while a grave situation forces Prax to use his initiate piloting skills. *'"Threads"' (2006) While on a routine survey on the planet Kressgon, Puto and Lewis find a massive Borg Harvester assimilating the population. Captain Lisa Coventry assists the team, and soon finds herself captured by the Borg with Lewis. Meanwhile, Prax begins to have feelings for Amanda, but is their any possibility of a relationship? *'"Threads, Part Two"' (2006) Escaping from the “Big Brother House”, Lewis and Lisa discover the Borg Emperor’s plans to completely assimilate Kressgon. Puto must come up with a successful plan to save the primitive world, while Lewis and Lisa, Prax and Amanda struggle with their relationships... *'"Memoirs of Unity"' (2007) As Christmas fast approches, Lewis and Jono head to planet Tamperoti to search and destroy reported Green Warriors who have crash landed. On their way, Lewis recounts his most important experiences at Unity. *'"Duel of the Fates"' (2007) As the new year of 2387 starts, several things change. Puto and Lewis receive notice that they will be relieved of their positions at Unity Starbase and re-assigned, but more dangerously, the minefield around the Azure Nebula explodes and while the two Captains investigate, Iccobar troopers, led by the possessed Captain Hayward board Unity and take it over… *'"Final Order"' (2007) Puto and Lewis for the first time in their lives must save the entire universe from collapsing into a rift, whilst holding off the Borg and Iccobar onslaught, dealing with Green Warriors, and a Romulan siege of Beta Thoridor II. Lewis will face his father and his worst enemy, whilst Puto must work against time to save the future. It’s the Emperor’s Final Order, and sacrifices will be made… Season Three (Star Trek: Unity II) With Season 3 begins a new style. No longer set on Unity One Starbase, the series follows Puto and Lewis' further adventures after leaving the station, where they encounter the Fen Domar. *'"Crusade"' (2007) Part One When it seems that peace has finally come to the Federation, the Klingons just have to ruin it! But where has an alien space ship with advanced engines come from? Who are the Fen Domar? Puto and Lewis are about to spark a holy crusade… *'"The Quest"' (2007) Part Two The Fen Domar are revealed by their religious leader Skoll and having discovered the existence of the Federation, set out to convert it to their faith. Puto and the team are trapped on Planet Kressgon – where a mysterious Iconian artifact might be the last hope for stopping the crusade… *'"Exile"' (2007) Puto takes the team to the Sirius sector, where a group of Human Outcasts steal the next part of the Elementux, forcing a long chase to capture it back! *'"I'm going on a Tribble holiday"' (2007) Puto, Lewis and Chelsie Fox need a vacation. Earth sounds like a good place to holiday, but not when the Romulans have set small furry creatures loose... *'"Pandora's Apocalypse"' (2007) One normal day in 2007, two normal teenage girls are walking down a street when they meet a stranger called The Doctor on the search for a mysterious artefact. Following him, they discover a time they never knew could exist. Outtakes and additional videos *Outtakes 1 *Outtakes 2 *Outtakes 3 *Outtakes 4 *Outtakes 5 *Outtakes 6 *Deleted Scenes: Kressgon Lightsaber Fight Episode-specific trailers can be found on their respective episode articles and season trailers are found on the first episode of that season. Adversaries The primary villans of the series are the Borg, a race of cybernetic beings, although this does not become apparent until the penultimate episode of Season 1. The Rakelli, a rag-tag race of galactic pirates serve as the Borg Emperor's avatars in attacking the Federation and the Klingon Empire. At the end of Season 1, the Rakelli are freed from Borg rule. After forcing the Borg into retreat at the start of Season 2, the crew find another hostile race known as the Iccobar, ancient enemies of the peaceloving Iconian race. Led by Andras, a parasite inside Captain Lewis's father's body, they are trapped inside their home nebula for many months, before meeting their ultimate demise at the hands of the Borg. In "Final Order", the Borg Emperor's final cloned body is destroyed and apparently the species as well. Issues and themes in Unity The show is based upon the premise of Unity between all species and races and cultures as well as the the mutal protection of these races against those who wish to undo that Unity. Accepting "the enemy" is a big part of the series and as seen in Season 1, the aggressive Rakelli make peace with the Federation and their arch-enemies the Klingons. Loyalty is also often explored through Lewis and Jono and friendship with Puto and Robert Whitfield and Lewis. Just War is often another issue shown. In "Threads, Part Two", for example, the crew fight the Borg to protect Kressgon and 21st Century Earth in "Final Order". Continuity Unity accepts the continity of the general Star Trek universe, as well as the events and elements of the following other series: *Star Trek: Pioneer *Starship Farragut *Starship Exeter *Star Trek: New Voyages *Star Trek: USS Hathaway *Tales of the Seventh Fleet *Star Trek: Intrepid *Star Trek: Lionheart *''Star Trek novels published by Pocket Books'' Other fiction may be accepted as continuity in the future. Trivia *The series has elements taken from all Star Trek series as well as other science fiction. For example, from the Star Wars universe lightsabers have been used by some characters and the Jedi Order have been mentioned occasionally. The entire idea behind the PC Game "Freelancer" was also to have been used in the latter part of Season 2, although this idea had been scrapped for lack of time until Season 3. The Stargates from StarGate are used by the crew. Whilst this is by no means Star Trek canon, it has limited effect on the storylines. *There are only two characters from the pilot episode still to be in the series and indeed been in every episode: Puto (Played by Ian Pidgley) and Lewis (Played by Luke Sutton). *The series is based on Unity One Starbase and the Rakelli, both parts of the PC game "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III". Also, the Unity theme tune is from "Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War". *The system in which Unity is located is conjecture, based on the fact that it is located very near the Romulan Neutral Zone and Klingon space. The use of "Gateway" as the star system's name is based on a planet in "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III" which is located near the sector in which Unity resides. See also *Star Trek: Pioneer *Shared universe External links *Star Trek: Unity Website *Star Trek: Unity Bebo Group *youTube.com Star Trek: Unity page - Season 1 re-mastered episodes being released now! Category:Star Trek: Unity